Along with the development of display technology, people usually need a double-faced display device that can display images on both sides of a display. Such double-faced display device can be applied to communications industry, government windows, financial industry, transportation industry and the service halls of various service trades, such as various public occasions with large human traffic, for example, airports, train stations, subway stations, and dining halls. Therefore, the double-faced display device has a broad application prospect.
At present, a common organic light emitting diode (OLED) double-faced display adopts thinner metal electrodes and a semitransparent material to realize the simultaneous display of a front face and a back face of the double-faced display device together. However, a case that the images displayed on the front face and the back face are mirror images often occurs to the double-faced display device, thereby affecting the use effect of a user and affecting the double-faced display effect and the viewing effect of the user. Of course, there exist other implementing methods for the double-faced display of the double-faced display device, for example, two top emitting OLED device are attached to realize the double-faced display effect of the display device. Although the normal display of the front and back faces of the double-faced display device can be realized by attaching the two top emitting OLED devices, such an implementing mode also has defects, that is, the two top emitting OLED devices are higher in manufacturing cost, are not suitable for popularization and application and not suitable for the subsequent maintenance of the user either.